


Дверь

by dull_accountant



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 16:44:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10416561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dull_accountant/pseuds/dull_accountant
Summary: Карен Пейдж сидит перед раскрытым ноутбуком и смотрит на пустую страницу текстового редактора.





	

«Все, что мне нужно — это часов двенадцать сна», повторяет про себя Карен, пытаясь справиться с замком.  
В таких недорогих гостиницах замочные скважины обычно разболтанные, но резерв ее удачи на сегодня исчерпан и ключ проворачивается с трудом. Карен слышно, как приставленные к ней патрульные спорят на ходу, что выиграет — простой американский сэндвич с клецками или «этот кулек с дерьмом по-мексикански». Слышно, как открываются двери лифта.

… или просто сама она разболталась и не может справиться с самым обыденным трюком. Фаланга указательного пальца немеет от нажима. Карен прислоняется лбом к обшивке и пробует еще раз. Она очень хорошо держалась весь день, но, как хрипящую скаковую лошадь, ее ломает этот последний, слепленный из спрессованной древесной стружки, барьер. Запросто пробиваемый любой пулей, господи, да просто мужским кулаком. Дома, в Вермонте, Карен никогда не боялась улиц. Это Нью-Йорк выдрессировал ее — пригибать голову, вздрагивать от громкого хлопка. Большой город быстро выучил ее бояться.

Еще немного и она расплачется и уснет прямо в коридоре; Карен судорожно дергает ключ на себя. Застрял намертво, но она не перестает пытаться раз, второй, третий (позвать коридорного или спуститься за помощью) немного влево, ну же!  
Всего-то и надо было — дернуть на полдюйма назад и провернуть дважды. Карен быстро проскальзывает из ярко освещенного коридора в полосатую темноту, к усилившимся звукам трафика и полицейских сирен за окном.

Рот ей зажимают сразу, и Карен, не думая, лягается, и даже попадает напавшему по ноге; ждет ответной боли (дернут за волосы? ударят о стену лицом?), но мужчина только вздрагивает, приглушенно ахая, но остается стоять и держать ее. Карен замирает и разжимает зубы, которые уже успела крепко сжать на суставе его указательного пальца.

— Тише, мэм, — просит Фрэнк Касл и, дождавшись кивка, убирает ладонь от ее рта. Не отступает далеко. На языке остается вкус пороха и какого-то масла, наверное, ружейной смазки. — Вы так долго возились с этим замком, что я уже подготовился к неприятностям.

Карен медленно разворачивается к нему, боясь сделать хоть одно резкое движение; она делает над собой усилие, чтобы успокоиться. Если бы Фрэнк Касл хотел причинить ей вред, то у него была тысяча случаев свернуть ей шею, как котенку. Карен немного трясет, когда она пытается дружелюбно улыбнуться в ответ:

— Что ты здесь делаешь, Фрэнк? Мы же обо всем договорились.

— Я решил не дать и шанса Кузнецу добраться до вас, мэм.

— Карен.

Фрэнк озадаченно приподнимает брови, как будто бы забыл, зачем существуют личные имена. Зачем женщины могут говорить их ему.

— «Карен», — покорно повторяет он за ней.

Неловко, покачнувшись, Карен снимает туфли и сразу оказывается немного ниже Касла. Она наклоняется и ощупывает свежую мозоль на пятке. Кажется, в сумке были пластыри. Вот бы не влезать на них больше никогда, думает она. Карен не терпит высокие шпильки, но офисный дресс код обязывает носить туфли, и она приучилась это делать. Но даже такой низкий каблук доставляет ей много неприятностей.

Карен снова смотрит на Фрэнка Касла и ей становится смешно; что она думает о такой ерунде, когда самый разыскиваемый преступник города Нью-Йорка мнется перед ней. «Вооружен и очень опасен». Карен фыркает и перестает бояться в ту же секунду. Касл неуверенно улыбается тоже. Наверное, его беспокоит, не начинает ли она истерику.

— Мне надо вымыться и поспать хоть немного, — говорит Карен честно, глядя ему в глаза.  
— Я посторожу, — пожимает плечами Касл. Его собственные круги под глазами надежно скрыты страшными, темно-лиловыми синяками, и Карен думает, сколько времени он уже сам не спал. Страх ушел, и теперь Карен мучает другой зуд, начать задавать Фрэнку вопросы. С тех самых пор, как сохранила ту злосчастную флешку с компроматом, что едва не стоила ей жизни, Карен твердо решила продолжать поиск ответов. И только недавно поняла, что с таким подходом офис «Нью Йорк Буллетин» походит ей для работы куда больше, чем адвокатская контора «Нельсон и Мёрдок». Как вам удалось бежать, мистер Касл?.. скольких ты убил с нашей последней встречи, Фрэнк?

Карен снимает пальто и проходит в комнату, включая настольную лампу. Фрэнк быстро перехватывает ее и щелкает выключателем. Фрэнк поясняет, им лучше не привлекать лишнего внимания. «Карен», — добавляет он сипло.  
Сердце колотится как сумасшедшее. Ей не понятно, как при своем весе и тяжелых армейских ботинках он умудряется двигаться так быстро и бесшумно.

Карен стоит у раковины в одном белье. Она застирывает рубашку от пота и стенного крошева с помощью маленького бруска гостиничного мыла. По ногам дует, мыло вырывается из пальцев; Карен размышляет о размерах нанесенного ее жилью ущерба. Там остались ее одежда и часть документов, а дверь теперь замотана полицейской лентой и хода туда нет. Карен тщательно выжимает рубашку и встряхивает ее, так что холодные капли попадают на кафель и ей на ноги. Она надеется, что наутро та не будет такой мятой и успеет просохнуть. Не останется белых мыльных разводов.  
Душ недостаточно горячий, Карен холодно в кабинке, и она по-армейски быстро скребет себя истончившимся обмылком. Шея, подмышки, пах. Карен старается не думать о Фрэнке, который встал в свой караул у окна. Она заметила, как провисал от тяжести карман его куртки.

Карен обнимает себя за плечи и пытается представить, что они в гостинице, потому что она снова по дурости завела интрижку с женатым мужчиной, как было пару лет назад. Закончилось это, понятное дело, плохо. Она проводит рукой между ног, подмываясь и вспоминает и о том, что у нее уже год не было секса, с тех самых пор, как мальчики — Фогги и Мэтт — взяли ее на работу. Ей не стоит думать про Мэтта сейчас. Это получается чуть легче, чем не думать о присутствии Фрэнка Касла в соседней комнате. 

Когда Карен выходит из кабинки и заматывает полотенце на груди, зуд никуда не пропадает. Ей страшно и неловко выходить, хотя она почти уверена, что Фрэнк ее не тронет. От этого «почти» ей почему-то становится жарко, и Карен обзывает себя идиоткой и распахивает дверь.

Фрэнк стоит у окна боком и выглядывает наружу, раскрывая пластины жалюзи. Карен тоже подходит к окну, Фрэнк оборачивается к ней и тут же резко хватает ее у локтя, оттаскивая с открытого пространства. Карен оглядывает себя и запоздало думает, что наверное она со стороны, похожа на большую белую мишень.

— Мы же выключили свет! — шипит она злобно, Касл сжимает ее слишком сильно. Вся ситуация начинает напоминать какой-то дешевый шпионский боевик, и Карен примирительно шепчет. — Сейчас мы в безопасности; никто не догадывается, что мы здесь.

Затем она думает, как глупо уверения в безопасности звучат для человека, чью семью перебили в Центральном парке у него на глазах. Да и сама она хороша — за сегодняшний длинный день ее каким-то чудом не убили уже дважды. Парадокс в том, что сейчас рядом с Фрэнком Каслом она чувствует себя в безопасности. Как будто она посадила на цепь у своего дома самого зубастого волка в лесу.

— Отпусти, — просит она, и Фрэнк убирает ладонь.  
— Извини, — он зачем-то быстро оглядывает ее и отводит глаза. — Тебе лучше лечь.

От этого взгляда Карен чувствует себя совсем голой. Она быстро придвигается к Каслу, сперва неловко тычась ртом в его колючий подбородок, находит его распухшие от побоев неподвижные губы и почти сразу отстраняется пристыженно.  
Ей страшно поднять глаза, и поэтому она изо всех сил вцепляется в отвороты его куртки, готовая к любой реакции. Она усиленно не думает сразу о многих вещах — о рентгеновском снимке его черепа и кровавых — с мест происшествий, о кричащих заголовках передовиц, но особенно о пустом доме Фрэнка Касла, фотографиях его семьи на стенах; Карен поражается, откуда в ней взялось столько дури. Нужно срочно что-нибудь предпринять.

Фрэнк Касл стоит неподвижно и так близко, что его дыхание касается ее лба.

— У тебя волосы пахнут приятно, — наконец, выговаривает он сипло, — знаешь, моя жена всегда красилась дома, и просила меня наносить всю эту вонючую химию ей на голову, и несло на весь дом…

Карен смотрит на него умоляюще и Фрэнк умолкает. Карен чувствует себя еще хуже теперь, как будто бы она влезла голыми руками в чье-то развороченное, мертвое нутро, и вся измазалась в холодной крови.

— Ты мне нравишься, Карен Пейдж, — просто говорит человек, которого газетчики прозвали Карателем. Не думая, Карен тянет куртку с его плеч, и он помогает ей.

Когда Фрэнк Касл укладывает ее на кровать и разматывает полотенце, он молчит. Не целует ее долго, не вешает сладкую лапшу на уши об идеальной ночи, которую он не хочет порушить. Он раздевается полностью, быстро, но несуетливо и немного морщится от боли. Фрэнк весь избитый, и теперь Карен уже не тянет спрашивать, как именно он умудрился сбежать из тюрьмы.

Он забирается на постель и разводит ее ноги, склоняя голову. Карен чувствует на себе его горячий, быстрый язык и судорожно вцепляется Фрэнку в волосы. Она стонет, ей так жарко и снова страшно, страшно, страшно.  
Так ничего не получится.  
«Подожди, Фрэнк», просит Карен тихо, и Касл останавливается сразу же, как по приказу, поднимая на нее взгляд, и она тянет его на себя. Лучше так, лицом к лицу, так она сможет заглянуть ему в глаза, немного растерянные и очень темные, как тогда, в госпитале. Так куда проще не думать о фотографиях развороченных пулями тел, «У тебя нет с собой?» добавляет она и, кажется, краснеет, конечно же нет, какая же ты идиотка, Карен.

— Ты не беспокойся, — уверяет он, и она выдыхает и верит ему, — я успею.  
Фрэнк Касл отводит подсыхающие волосы от ее лица, целует ее в щеку и берет ее, долго, до тех пор, пока она не ахает, сжимаясь, и слезы не начинают течь сами собой. Его побитое лицо расплывается перед глазами в лиловые и желтые пятна. Фрэнк Касл вынимает из нее член и кончает себе в ладонь, жмурясь, стонет коротко и низко, дернувшись ей навстречу, будто его резко ударили по спине. Карен прогоняет навязчивые мысли, думает ли он о смерти своей семьи и сейчас, с ней.

Карен вытягивается на простыне, ей слышно, как Фрэнк отворачивает кран с водой и моет руки. Она смотрит, жмурясь, пока он не выключает в ванной свет и не возвращается в комнату. Он наклоняется, роясь в одежде, и выкладывает пистолет на тумбочку, прежде чем лечь обратно к ней. Кровать чуть прогибается под его весом, и Карен старается не касаться его, лежит очень тихо, но не может уснуть и гадает, заснул ли он.

— Фрэнк? — шепчет она.

— Да? — он отвечает тоже тихо, и ясно, что не спал.

— Хочешь узнать, как у меня оказался тот пистолет?

Касл согласно кивает ей в темноте и придвигается ближе. Она исповедуется, прижимаясь лбом к его мокрому виску, негромко и просто; об угрозах Уэсли, его сочувственной предсмертной улыбке, о первом выстреле и последующих семи.   
С каждым словом ее голос все сильнее дрожит, и она плачет снова, хотя ей казалось, что внутри нее давно пусто и сухо. В ответ Фрэнк Касл рассказывает ей про одну детскую считалочку.  
Они сплетают ноги и она засыпает второй, разглядывая вблизи его страшные синяки и подрагивающие веки.

дверь, завешенная москитной сеткой, распахивается, солнце бело в глазах. сухой ветер раздувает полы платья. звук, это звук пилы, его согбенная спина, между лопаток стекает пот, загорел до черноты. она идет к нему, медленно и неловко, поясницу ломит, он оборачивается, откладывает инструмент. внутри смутно шевелится что-то живое. его обезображенное, улыбающееся лицо похоже на кусок свежего мяса. она кладет руку ему на плечо, встревоженно тычет пальцем на горизонт, откуда черной точкой приближается чья-то машина

Карен Пейдж сидит перед раскрытым ноутбуком и смотрит на пустую страницу текстового редактора.


End file.
